Benjamin Linus
| Ostatni= | Centryczne= | Imię=Benjamin | Nazwisko=Linus | AKA=Henry Gale Dean Moriarty | Pochodzenie= | Data urodzenia=19.12.1964 | Miejsce urodzenia=Portland, Oregon, USA | Data śmierci= | Miejsce śmierci= | Status=Żyje | Powód śmierci= | Rodzina=Roger Linus - Ojciec Emily Linus - Matka Alex - Adoptowana córka | Zawód DHARMA=Robotnik, Przywódca Innych | Stacja= }} Benjamin Linus - Jedna z bardziej tajemniczych i nieprzewidywalnych postaci w serialu. Utrzymuje, że urodził się na wyspie, choć przybył na nią dopiero jako dziecko w wieku szkolnym. Syn Emily i Rogera Linusów. Jest kimś w rodzaju lidera Innych, prawdopodobnie jako jedyny z nich potrafi porozumiewać się z Jacobem. Ben jest utalentowanym kłamcą i manipulatorem - nigdy nie można być pewnym, co naprawdę myśli i jakie są jego właściwe zamiary. Jak sam wielokrotnie stwierdził, "zawsze ma jakiś plan". Rozbitkom przedstawił się jako Henry Gale, jego prawdziwe imię poznaliśmy w epizodzie , zaś nazwisko w . Wychował przybraną córkę Alex, którą zaadoptował, gdy była niemowlęciem. Przed katastrofą thumb|Młody Ben przybywa na Wyspę Przed przybyciem na Wyspę Ben urodził się 22 grudnia 1963 roku jako pierwsze i jedyne dziecko Emily i Rogera Linusów. Był wcześniakiem, przyszedł na świat na początku 3 trymestru ciąży. Nieoczekiwany poród odbył się w lesie, 32 mile od Portland. Tuż po nim matka Bena, Emily, zmarła. Jej ostatnią wolą było, by chłopca nazwać "Benjamin" W Iniciatywie DHARMA W roku 1973 Ben przybywa na Wyspę wraz z ojcem Rogerem, który dostał pracę dzięki Horacemu, matematykowi z DHARMY, którego poznał w dniu narodzin Bena. Roger był alkoholikiem, niezbyt interesował się synem i nigdy nie pamiętał o dacie jego urodzin. Ben, uczęszczając do szkoły w wiosce DHARMY doświadczył ataku Agresorów. Następnej nocy zobaczył swoją matkę zaglądającą przez okno jego sypialni. Na wyspie poznał i zaprzyjaźnił się z rówieśniczką Annie, która na urodziny ofiarowała mu własnoręcznie wyrzeźbioną w drewnie lalkę będącą jej podobizną. Gdy wieczorem wrócił do domu, jego ojciec zdążył się upić do nieprzytomności, jednak ocknął się, gdy Ben zaczął mu zdejmować buty. Roger, zobaczywszy prezent od Annie, zaczął wytykać chłopcu, że jest odpowiedzialny za śmierć własnej matki. Ben ze łzami w oczach uciekł w stronę ogrodzenia wioski, gdzie za barierą dźwiękową ponownie zobaczył Emily. Kiedy spróbował przejść na drugą stronę, Emily powiedziała, że jeszcze nie nadszedł czas, po czym odeszła do dżungli. Jakiś czas po tym wydarzeniu Ben spakował swoje rzeczy (również lalkę, którą dostał od Annie) i przeszedł przez ogrodzenie, używając białego królika, by sprawdzić, czy przejście jest bezpieczne. W dżungli usłyszał szepty, a w chwilę później poznał Richarda Alperta, który zachęcił go do powrotu do wioski. Richard wydawał się być bardzo zainteresowany, gdy dowiedział się, że Ben szuka matki, którą tu widział, a która od wielu lat nie żyje. Ben powiedział mu również, że nienawidzi DHARMY i chciałby przyłączyć się do Agresorów. Richard dał mu nadzieję, mówiąc, że jest to możliwe, aczkolwiek musi wykazać się dużą cierpliwością. thumb|left|Nastoletni [[Ben rozmawia z Sayidem ]] W roku 1977 dostał zadanie - miał przynieść pojmanemu Agresorowi kanapkę. Gdy pojawił się w celi okazało się, że Agresorem jest Sayid podróżujący w czasie. Nieświadom historii mężczyzny chłopiec wyjawia mu swoje imię i słyszy imię przybysza. Niedługo później zaprzyjaźnia się z Sayidem mając nadzieję, że mężczyzna wprowadzi go do Innych zgodnie z obietnicą Richarda. Sayid podtrzymuje te nadzieje. Gdy pewnego dnia chłopak przynosi więźniowi kanapkę zostaje pobity przez ojca Rogera na oczach Jarraha za pomoc wrogowi. Po tej sytuacji ojciec tłucze Benowi okulary. W końcu udaje mu się uwolnić mężczyznę z niewoli. Gdy uciekają przez dżunglę do obozu Innych Sayid przyznaje rację słowom Bena z przyszłości o tym, że jest mordercą po czym strzela do niego. Obezwładniony wcześniej Jin budzi się. Nagle zauważa leżącego na ziemi umierającego młodego Bena. Wsadza go do busu i wyrusza w stronę Baraków. Na miejscu zostaje operowany przez Juliet. Gdy pojawia się Sawyer, Burke mówi, że nie jest w stanie mu pomóc, gdyż potrzebuje chirurga - wybór pada na Jacka. Ten jednak się nie zgadza. thumb|right|Młody Ben chwilę przed postrzeleniem przez Sayida 22 grudnia 1992 dorosły już Ben, który został robotnikiem jak jego ojciec, pomagał mu przy transporcie towarów do jednej ze stacji DHARMY. Roger jak zwykle nie pamiętał o urodzinach syna, jednakże gdy Ben mu przypomniał, zaproponował wspólne wyjście na piwo po pracy. Tuż przed godziną 16.00 Ben spytał ojca, czy naprawdę obwinia go za śmierć Emily. Mówi mu też, że tęsknił za matką być może bardziej niż sam Roger. Ostatnie słowa jakie wypowiedział do ojca brzmiały: "Tak daleko jak sięgam pamięcią byłem skazany na ciebie. A to wymagało ode mnie olbrzymiej cierpliwości. Żegnaj, tato". Po czym zakłada maskę przeciwgazową i patrzy, jak jego ojciec ginie od toksycznego gazu. Po powrocie do wioski widzimy, że wszyscy obecni tam członkowie DHARMY nie żyją, zabici również przez gaz. Wydarzenie to, będące finałem długiej walki między DHARMĄ a Agresorami zostało nazwane Czystką Z Innymi W 1977r., po tym jak wyspa uzdrowiła Bena dołącza on do Innych. W 1988r. Linus i młody Ethan porywają z rąk francuzki jej dziecko - Alex. Gdy Benjamin przynosi je do obozu Charles Widmore jest oburzony. Ben tłumaczy, że nie zabije dziecka ponieważ wątpi, by Jacob chciał śmierci niewiniątka. thumb 5 lat później wychodzi na jaw iż Widmore ma córkę w świecie zewnętrznym. Zostaje on wygnany. Ben tłumaczy, że złamał on zasady i musi odjeść. Nowym liderem zostaje Linus. thumb W nieznanych nam okolicznościach Ben został liderem Innych. Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że dzięki niemu udało się pokonać członków DHARMY - znał kod dezaktywujący ogrodzenie wokół wioski. Ben utrzymywał też, że jako jedyny jest w stanie komunikować się z Jacobem. Nie znamy dokładnej daty i okoliczności, lecz wiemy, że Ben zaczął opuszczać Wyspę. Podczas jednej z wypraw zostało mu zrobione zdjęcie, które miał w posiadaniu Miles Straume . Później Sayid odkrył, że Ben ma w swoim domku tajne pomieszczenie, będące najprawdopodobniej garderobą, w którym znajdowały się znaczne zasoby gotówki w różnych walutach, a także kilkanaście paszportów różnych narodowości (między innymi szwajcarski), prawdopodobnie wystawionych dla Bena, jednakże pod różnymi nazwiskami. Tajemnicą pozostaje również w jaki sposób adoptował Alex. Nie ma pewności, że nie jest ona jego biologiczną córką. Wychował ją od niemowlęctwa, przekonując ją, że jej matka nie żyje. Ben był bardzo opiekuńczym ojcem. Gdy Alex podrosła i zaczęła spotykać się z Karlem- prawdopodobnie jedynym jej rówieśnikiem na wyspie - Ben, w obawie by Alex nie zaszła w ciążę, na wszelki wypadek odizolował od niej chłopaka, którego kazał uwięzić w stacji Hydra i najprawdopodobniej poddać praniu mózgu. Mniej więcej na trzy lata przed katastrofą Ben sprowadził Juliet Burke, żeby pomogła rozwiązać problem ciężarnych kobiet, które umierały na wyspie. Gdy jej badania nie przyniosły rezultatów w planowanym czasie 6 miesięcy, Juliet powiadomiła Bena, że chce wrócić do domu, do siostry, która niedługo miała urodzić. Ben użył szantażu emocjonalnego, by zatrzymać ją na wyspie: powiedział, że nie ma po co wracać - Rachel miała gwałtowny nawrót choroby. Jednakże gdyby zdecydowała się zostać i dokończyć badania, sam Jacob uleczy Rachel. Bardziej niż badaniami Ben był zainteresowany samą Juliet. Gdy zorientował się, że ma ona romans z Goodwinem stał się tak zazdrosny, że żona Goodwyna, Harper zaczęła się bać o jego bezpieczeństwo. Kilka dni przed katastrofą Ben poczuł ból w plecach. Zlecone przej Juliett prześwietlenie wykazało znacznego guza na kręgosłupie, co przeraziło Bena, gdyż ludzie na wyspie nie chorowali. Nie mniej przerażona była Juliet, która przestała wierzyć Benowi, że jej siostra żyje. Po katastrofie thumb|Ben obserwuje spadający samolot Tuż po katastrofie samolotu Ben wziął sprawy w swoje ręce, każąc Goodwinowi i Ethanowi wmieszać się w rozbitków, "słuchać, obserwować, nie angażować się" i przygotować listy w ciągu 3 dni. Wybrał Goodwyna, ponieważ miał nadzieję, że nie wróci on z niebezpiecznej misji. Tego samego dnia udał się wraz z Juliet do stacji "Płomień" polecając Mikchaiłowi dowiedzieć się wszystkiego o każdym z pasażerów lotu 815, po czym pokazał Juliet nagranie na żywo ukazujące jej siostrę i bratanka, rozwiewając jej wątpliwości, że Rachel nie żyje, a Ben ją okłamał. Kilka dni po 18 października Ben pokazał Juliet ciało Goodwina, zabitego przez Anę Lucię. Zszokowana Juliet oskarżyła go, że wysłał Goodwina na pewną śmierć. Na pytanie dlaczego Ben odparł "Bo jesteś moja" ("The Other Woman") Mniej więcej w półtora miesiąca po katastrofie Walt, który był przetrzymywany w pokoju 23 w stacji Hydra ponownie zrobił coś, co zaniepokoiło i rozdrażniło Innych. Juliet zwróciła Benowi uwagę, że Walt jest niebezpieczny, i że należałoby zwrócić go ojcu. Ben zbagatelizował sprawę stwierdzeniem, że to tylko dziecko, zmienił jednak nastawienie, gdy Juliet pokazała mu, co zrobił Walt - w jakiś sposób doprowadził do śmierci grupy ptaków, leżących na podeście schodów pod zamkniętym oknem. 9 listopada 2004r Ben wraz z Juliet udali się do stacji Perła, gdzie wykorzystali monitory do obserwowania rozbitków w stacji Łabędź, a także zastanawiali się jak zmusić Jacka do wykonania zabiegu operacyjnego. Ben postawił na metodę, która sprawdziła się w wypadku Juliet - dowiedzieć się, na czym mu najbardziej zależy, a później to wykorzystać. Sezon 2 (dni 58-67) Prawdopodobnie Ben wpadł w pułapkę zastawioną przez Russeau 18 listopada 2004r. Podczas próby ucieczki został postrzelony z kuszy w bark. Danielle przekazuje więźnia Sayidowi, ostrzegając go, że to jeden z Innych, i że będzie przez długi czas kłamał, zanim się złamie i zacznie mówić prawdę. Wyjęciem strzały i dezynfekacją rany zajął się Jack, któremu Ben przedstawił się jako Henry Gale, zamożny właściciel kopalni z miejscowości Wayzata w Minnesocie, który rozbił się na wyspie razem z żoną Jennifer, w trakcie podróży balonem na gorące powietrze przez Pacyfik. Utrzymywał tę wersję nawet podczas brutalnego przesłuchania przez Sayida. By uwiarygodnić historię narysował mapę, dzięki której Sayid, Ana Lucia i Charlie odnaleźli szczątki balonu a także grób, w którym rzekomo pochował zmarłą na tajemniczą chorobę żonę. W międzyczasie w bunkrze wydarzył się wypadek, w wyniku którego nogi Johna Locke'a zostały przytrzaśnięte metalowymi drzwiami. Zmuszony okolicznościami Locke poprosił Henry'ego o wpisanie liczb w komputer. Ben miał okazję uciec, jednak nie zrobił tego, tylko wrócił do Johna i pomógł mu wydostać się spod drzwi. W chwilę później wróciła reszta rozbitków, w tym Sayid, który wciąż nie wierząc w historię Henry'ego rozkopał grób, w którym znalazł męskie zwłoki, a przy nich prawo jazdy prawdziwego Henry'ego Gale'a. Nie wiadomo, jak zginął Henry, kto go pochował, ani skąd Ben posiadł tak szczegółowe informacje o jego życiu. Sayid prawie zamordował Bena usiłując wydobyć z niego informacje. Ben nie chciał odpowiadać na pytania mówiąc, że gdyby to zrobił, jego szef by go zabił. Egzekucję przerwała Ana Lucia pytając, czy jego szefem jest Tom. Ben wydawał się zszokowany tym pytaniem odpowiadając "On? Nie, on jest nikim!" O przywódcy nie wyrażał się inaczej jak "On" albo "Wielki człowiek". W proteście przeciw przetrzymywaniu go odmówił przyjmowania jedzenia i picia oraz nie odezwał się przez 2 dni, uprzednio powiedziawszy rozbitkom, że Inni nigdy nie zgodzą się wymienić go za Walta. Zamknięty w zbrojowni Ben słyszał wszystko, co działo się w Łabędziu. Dzięki temu dowiedział się o spięciach między Jackiem a Lockiem, które wykorzystywał podżegając Locke'a do buntu. Wzbudził w nim też niepewność co do konieczności wpisywania liczb. Wykorzystując nadarzającą się okazję próbował udusić Anę Lucię, oskarżając ją o śmierć dwójki dobrych ludzi. Nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego Goodwin uważał ją za godną do znalezienia się na liście. W ostatniej chwili Bena powstrzymuje John, który później zataja ten incydent przed Jackiem. Ujawnia go dopiero kiedy Ana Lucia próbuje zabić Bena. Tuż po tych wydarzeniach do obozu rozbitków wraca Michael. Zabija Anę Lucię oraz Libby po czym uwalnia Bena, który ucieka nie zostawiając żadnych śladów. thumb|right|Ben i Michael na pomoście [[Pala Ferry]] Zachowanie Bena, po tym, jak nadzorował wymianę Walta na pomoście Pala Ferry czy zwrócił uwagę Tomowi za brak przyklejonej brody ukazuje go rozbitkom jako przywódcę Innych. Na pytanie Michaela, kim oni właściwie są odpowiedział "Jesteśmy dobrymi ludźmi". Dodał, że Michael po opuszczeniu wyspy już nigdy jej nie znajdzie, nawiązując do swojej wcześniejszej wypowiedzi w Łabędziu, że nawet Bóg nie jest w stanie zobaczyć wyspy. Sezon 3 (dni 68-91) Inni przenieśli Jacka, Kate i Sawyera do stacji Hydra, gdzie Tom kazał Kate wziąć prysznic i przebrać się, po czym zaprowadził ją na miłe, cywilizowane śniadanie w towarzystwie Bena, który grzecznie poprosił ją, by najpierw założyła kajdanki. Powiedział jej, że chce, by poczuła się jak dama i miała jakieś miłe wspomnienia na najbliższe dwa tygodnie, które będą dla niej wyjątkowo nieprzyjemne. thumb|Śniadanie na plaży Za pomocą systemu monitoringu Ben obserwował zachowanie więźniów w jednym z pomieszczeń Hydry. Gdy zobaczył, że Juliet przyniosła Jackowi zupę, którą rzekomo sama ugotowała, później zwrócił jej żartobliwie uwagę, że jemu nigdy nie ugotowała zupy. Ich rozmowę przerwała Colleen informując, że Sayid, Jin i Sun odnaleźli fałszywą wioskę Innych, oraz, że mają łódź. Zirytowany Ben każe zdobyć łódź. Tego samego dnia udaje się do celi Jacka. Siadając naprzeciw niego na rozkładanym krześle zauważa ironię sytuacyjną - mniej niż tydzień temu byli w odwrotnych sytuacjach. Przedstawia się Jackowi jako Benjamin Linus i oferuje mu możliwość powrotu do domu w zamian za współpracę. Jack nie wierzy, że Inni mają możliwość kontaktu ze światem zewnętrznym, na co Ben zaczyna wymieniać autentyczne wydarzenia które miały miejsce od momentu katastrofy, takie jak śmierć Christophera Reeve'sa czy zwycięstwo Red Soxów w mistrzostwach. Pokazuje mu też nagranie zwycięskiego meczu. Na zakończenie mówi "To jest dom, Jack. Tutaj, po drugiej stronie ekranu. Jeśli mnie wysłuchasz, jeśli zaufasz mi i zrobisz to, o co cię poproszę, kiedy nadejdzie czas zabiorę cię tam. Zabiorę cię do domu." Skłonności przywódcze Bena stają się jeszcze bardziej widoczne kiedy przerywa on rozmowę Juliet z Jackiem i każe jej natychmiast iść i mu pomóc. Juliet powiedziała Jackowi, że ona i Ben "wspólnie podejmują decyzje", lecz wyglądało to bardziej na relacje Jack-Locke, kiedy Ben był przetrzymywany w stacji Łabędź. Po kolejnej próbie ucieczki Sawyera Ben postanowił go trochę utemperować. Korzystając z monitoringu dowiedział się, że Sawyer zamierza porazić prądem pierwszą osobę, która podejdzie wystarczająco blisko. Uprzednio odciąwszy zasilanie od klatki wypytuje Sawy'era o jego wiek i masę ciała (które prawdopodobnie zna, bo wie, że Sawyer zaniżył swój wiek), po czym bezceremonialnie bije go pałką do nieprzytomności. Pozwala myśleć Sawyerowi, że wszczepiono mu rozrusznik serca, który doprowadzi do zawału z chwilą, gdy jego tętno przekroczy 140. Zabrania mu mówić o czymkolwiek Kate grożąc, że jej też wszczepią jeden. Wyjawia prawdę o braku rozrusznika następnego dnia, podczas wspinaczki na szczyt jednego ze wzgórz. Tłumaczy, że jedynym sposobem na pozyskanie szacunku oszusta jest oszukanie go. Wyjaśnia też Sawyerowi, że kolejne próby ucieczki nie mają sensu, gdyż znajdują się na zupełnie innej, małej wyspie. Nocą tego samego dnia odbywa się pogrzeb Colleen, zastrzelonej przez Sun, na którym Jack pyta się Bena o symptomy jego choroby. Ben udaje, że nie ma pojęcia o czym mówi Jack, jednak później robi Juliet wyrzuty, że rozmawiała o nim z Jackiem. Następnego dnia odbywa z Jackiem rozmowę na poziomie lekarz - pacjent. Wyznaje, że miał świetny plan sprowadzenia go tu i "złamania", by zrobił cokolwiek mu się każe. Jednakże plan "wziął z łeb" w chwili, w której Jack zobaczył wyniki prześwietlenia i zorientował się, że Ben jest umierający. Gdy Jack zapytał, czy Ben chce, żeby uratował mu życie Ben odparł: "Chcę, żebyś ty chciał uratować moje życie". Mimo to Jack odmawia. Ben ucieka się do licznych manipulacji, jednakże dopiero gdy Jack widzi zbliżenie Kate i Sawyera w kamerach monitoringu godzi się na operację. W trakcie zabiegu robi małe nacięcie na nerce Bena i grozi, że jeśli nie zaszyje go w ciągu godziny Ben umrze. Za uratowanie mu życia żąda uwolnienia Kate i Sawyera. Ben budzi się na stole operacyjnym i najprawdopodobniej usłyszał, jak Jack mówi Tomowi, że Juliet prosiła go o zabicie Bena i zamaskowanie zabójstwa nieudaną operacją. Po krótkiej rozmowie sam na sam Juliet każe dokończyć Jackowi operację, a ona dopilnuje, żeby Kate i Sawyer opuścili wyspę. Usunięcie guza powiodło się, jednakże wokół szwów rozwinęła się infekcja. Za podjęcie się jej wyleczenia Jack zażądał alulowania kary śmierci dla Juliet. Ben zgodził się, jednak rozkazał, by za zabicie Picketta Juliet została oznaczona. Ben na noszach opuszcza stację Hydra, która nie jest już bezpieczna, ze względu na ucieczkę Kate i Sawyera. Po powrocie do wioski Innych Ben był widziany na grze w szachy z Jackiem. Ben stwierdził, że jeśli Jack opuści wyspę, może nadejść dzień, kiedy zechce tu wrócić. Na odpowiedź Jacka "Nigdy" Ben powiedział "Nauczyłem się, by nigdy nie mówić nigdy". W tydzień później Locke pojawił się w wiosce by spotkać się z Benem, który wciąż poruszał się na wózku inwalidzkim. Zmanipulowany Locke wysadził łódź podwodną, dzięki czemu Ben miał wymówkę, by nie pozwolić Jackowi i Juliet wyjechać. Obiecał Johnowi, że wyjawi mu wszystkie tajemnice wyspy. Tego samego dnia pokazał mu, że schwytali jego ojca, Anthony'ego Coopera Tego samego dnia Ben zadzwonił na frachtowiec podszywając się pod Walta. Wydawał się być zaskoczony informacją, że Michael aktywował bombę. Powiedział, że na wojnie będzie robił wszystko, by wygrać, ale nie będzie odpowiedzialny za śmierć niewinnych ludzi. Rozkazał Michaelowi by zrobił listę wszystkich członków załogi i zniszczył wszystkie środki komunikacji oraz silniki. Jeśli to zrobi, będzie mógł "uważać się za jednego z dobrych ludzi" Ben towarzyszył Innym przy ewakuacji z wioski, uprzednio zleciwszy Juliet misję infiltracji obozu rozbitków. Następnie udał się z Johnem Lockiem do ruin, gdzie pokazał mu jego ojca, i kazał mu go zabić. Wydawał się być zadowolony że John nie jest w stanie tego zrobić. Powiedział, że John będzie mógł do nich dołączyć tylko wtedy, kiedy przyjdzie ze zwłokami Coopera. Dwa dni później, w dniu swoich urodzin, Ben zorientował się, że zaginął jego dyktafon. Okazało się, że ukradł go Locke i przekazał Sawyerowi, po czym wrócił do Innych z ciałem zmarłego ojca i zażądał od Bena odpowiedzi na pytania. Był bardzo stanowczy. Zażądał, by Ben zaprowadził go do Jacoba. Ben odmówił, twierdząc, że jest jedyną osobą, która może go zobaczyć. Zgodził się dopiero, gdy Locke pobił do nieprzytomności Mikhaiła, który przyniósł informacje o Naomi. Zanim wyruszyli, Alex dała Locke'owi broń jako "prezent urodzinowy" dla jej ojca. Przed chatką Jacoba Ben ostrzegł Johna, żeby wyłączył swoją latarkę, mówiąc mu "On sądzi o technologii to samo co ty." Zapukał do drzwi oraz głośno zapowiedział, że wchodzą. Gdy Ben zaczął rozmawiać z pustym krzesłem Locke, przekonany o chorobie umysłowej Bena odwrócił się, by wyjść. Zatrzymał go głos mówiący "pomóż mi", którego najprawdopodobniej Ben nie słyszał. Ben, rozwścieczony faktem, że Jacob przemówił do Locke'a zaprowadził go do dołu, gdzie spoczywały ciała członków DHARMY. Powiedział Johnowi, że nie urodził się na wyspie, a kiedy członkowie organizacji nie potrafili żyć w zgodzie z autochtonami wyspy, pomógł miejscowym oczyścić wyspę z najeźdźców. Po czym wyciągnął broń i strzelił w pierś Locke'a, zrzucając go do dołu z ciałami i zostawiając go tam na pewną śmierć, na odchodne mówiąc, że ma nadzieję, że Jacob mu pomoże. Ben wrócił sam do obozowiska Innych, nie omieszkując ironicznie podziękować Alex za podarowanie broni Locke'owi. Rozkazał Richardowi i Pryce'owi by udali się do obozu rozbitków dzień wcześniej i zabrali wszystkie kobiety oraz zabili każdego, kto będzie się stawiać. Gdy Richard zakwestionował taki przebieg akcji, Ben powiedział, że to rozkazy od Jacoba. Wieczorem, gdy uzupełniał swój dziennik, Bonnie i Greta przerwały ciszę w eterze i poinformowały go, że do stacji Zwierciadło dostał się Charlie. Ben wysłał Mikhaiła, by zabił Charliego, po czym próbował połączyć się z ekipą, która wyruszyła do obozu rozbitków. Niestety wyłączyli swoje krótkofalówki. Później skontaktował się z nim Tom, informując, że rozbitkowie zabili kilku z ich ludzi i uciekli, ale udało się złapać Sayida, Jina i Bernarda. Od Bernarda dowiaduje się, że Juliet i Karl zdradzili zamiary Innych, i że celem rozbitków jest wieża radiowa. Powierzając Richardowi zaprowadzenie Innych do Świątyni, Ben razem z Alex idą na spotkanie rozbitkom. Ben nalega na prywatną rozmowę z Jackiem. Usiłuje go przekonać, żeby nie kontaktował się z ludźmi ze statku. Jego kartą przetargową są złapani Sayid, Jin i Bernard. Jeśli Jack nie odda mu telefonu Naomi, ludzie Bena na plaży zabiją więźniów. Doprowadzony do ostateczności Jack, przekonany, że jest odpowiedzialny za ich śmierć rzuca się na Bena, uderza go wściekle kilka razy w twarz, po czym zaciąga do reszty rozbitków, gdzie Ben przedstawia Alex jej matkę, Rousseau. Prowadzony przez Rousseau na sznurze, Ben towarzyszy rozbitkom w drodze do wieży radiowej, gdzie jeszcze raz ostrzega Jacka przed ludźmi z frachtowca. Sezon 4 (dni 91-100) Przywiązany do drzewa Ben obserwuje rozmowę Alex i Karla. Próbuje przekonać Rousseau by wzięła ze sobą jego córkę i uciekła od grupy Jacka jak najdalej. Rousseau zdziela Bena w twarz, mówiąc mu, żeby nie nazywał Alex swoją córką. Ben nie powiedział nic więcej, tylko obserwował. Zauważył, kiedy Naomi się odczołgała do dżungli i kiedy Kate podwędziła Jackowi telefon satelitarny. Powiedział o tym Jackowi dopiero wtedy, kiedy on sam się zorientował. Ben dodatkowo wyprowadził Jacka z równowagi celowo wypominając mu wszystkie popełnione przez niego błędy. Przy kokpicie samolotu rozbitkowie dzielą się na dwie grupy - Ben prosi Jacka o pozwolenie do dołączenia do grupy Locke'a. Jack przekazuje więźnia ze słowami "Jest twój". Jako więzień Locke'a Ben celnymi uwagami wyprowadza z równowagi najpierw Karla a następnie Sawyera, który chce go zabić, w czym przeszkadza mu Locke. Zmienia jednak zdanie gdy Ben kradnie pistolet Karla i strzela do Charlotte. Przed śmiercią z rąk Locke'a chroni go wyznanie że wie, kim są ludzie na frachtowcu, bo ma na nim "swojego człowieka". Odmawia ujawnienia nazwiska szpiega, bo zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest to jedyna informacja, która tymczasowo utrzyma go przy życiu. Ben wraca do wioski Innych jako więzień, przywiązany do krzesła w pomieszczeniu, w którym znajduje się również Sayid, który mówi mu, że prędzej zaprzeda własną duszę, niż uwierzy w jakiekolwiek słowo Bena. thumb|left|Ben pokazuje Johnowi nagranie Charlesa Widemore'a Tego samego dnia, wieczorem, zostaje przeniesiony do piwnicy własnego domu. Ben wie, że Locke potrzebuje jego pomocy, prowadzi więc z nim grę psychologiczną która kończy się jego uwolnieniem. W międzyczasie do piwnicy przychodzi Kate z Milesem, który za 3,2 miliony dolarów obiecuje powiedzieć przełożonym o śmierci Bena. Na zebranie pieniędzy daje mu tydzień, sugerując, że taka kwota nie sprawi Benowi problemu. Również w tym czasie w dżungli Harper ukazuje się Juliet mówiąc, że Ben ma dla niej zadanie - ma udać się do stacji Burza i powstrzymać Charlotte i Daniela przed wypuszczeniem toksycznego gazu. Mówi też, że Ben znajduje się dokładnie tam, gdzie chce się znajdować. Później okazało się, że Charlotte i Daniel próbowali zdezaktywować urządzenia uwalniające gaz, żeby Ben nie mógł go użyć. Ben pokazuje Johnowi swoją ostatnią kartę przetargową - ukryte w sejfie nagranie Charlesa Widmore'a oraz jego akta. Na zebraniu wszystkich z "grupy Locke'a" wyjawia, że jego szpiegiem jest Michael, oraz informuje, że ludzie z frachtowca mają rozkaz zabić wszystkich ludzi na wyspie poza nim. W tajemnicy każe Rousseau zabrać Alex i Karla do Świątyni, jedynego bezpiecznego miejsca na wyspie. thumb|right|Ben płacze nad ciałem [[Alex]] Następnego dnia do wioski wkraczają ludzie Widmore'a. Ben dowiaduje się o tym od Locka i Hurleya, którzy przerywają mu grę Preludium cis-moll Sergieja Rachmaninowa na pianinie. Ben barykaduje się w swoim domu razem z Johnem, Hugo, Sawyerem, Claire i Aaronem. Reszta wioski zostaje zniszczona. Do drzwi dzwoni Miles z krótkofalówką dla Bena, który odmawia negocjacji dopóki nie dowiaduje się, że Keamy ma Alex za zakładniczkę i grozi, że ją zabije, jeśli Ben nie podda się. Ben, próbując chronić córkę wypiera się jej. Keamy zabija Alex. Ben jest w szoku. Mówi coś o zmienionych regułach, po czym zamyka się w tajnym pomieszczeniu. Nie wiemy co tam robi, lecz w chwilę potem pojawia się czarny dym. Ben każe wszystkim uciekać do dżungli, a sam idzie pożegnać się z Alex. W dżungli grupa rozdziela się. Sawyer, Claire z dzieckiem i Miles wracają na plażę, zaś John, Ben i Hurley wyruszają na poszukiwanie chatki Jacoba. Locke miał sen z instrukcjami, co powinien zrobić. Po przebudzeniu zobaczył wpatrującego się w niego Bena, który rzucił od niechcenia, że też kiedyś miał sny. Gdy doszli do masowego grobu, Locke opowiedział Hurleyowi o masakrze DHARMY. Ben wyparł się odpowiedzialności mówiąc, że to nie była jego decyzja. Wydawał się zszokowany, widząc, że John znalazł ciało Horacego Goodspeeda a przy nim mapę do chatki. Mapa okazała się prawdziwa, jednak do chatki wszedł sam John, gdyż Ben był przekonany, że jego czas jako przywódcy już minął. Czekając na powrót Locke'a Hurley podzielił się z Benem batonikiem Apollo. thumb|left|225px|Ben poddaje się Keamy'emu w stacji [[Orchidea]] Locke powiedział, że Christian Shephard kazał mu przesunąć wyspę. Następnego dnia, przechodząc obok grupy kamieni Ben wykopał metalowe pudełko, z którego wyjął lusterko, za pomocą którego zaczął się komunikować z kimś znajdującym się na szczycie stromego i wysokiego wzgórza. Po chwili ruszyli w dalszą drogę, do stacji Orchidea. Niestety po przybyciu okazało się, że drużyna Keamy'ego już tam jest. Ben decyduje się oddać w ręce wroga, uprzednio wyjaśniając Locke'owi jak się dostać do stacji. Keamy zabiera go do helikoptera, lecz wkrótce Ben zostaje odbity przez Kate, Sayida i Richarda. Uwolniony Ben pozwala zabrać rozbitkom helikopter, po czym udaje się z powrotem do Orchidei. W stacji każe Johnowi obejrzeć film instruktażowy, a sam zaczyna wypełniać metalowymi przedmiotami "komorę" wykorzystywaną przez DHARMĘ do badań nad podróżami w czasie. Nagle do stacji zjeżdża Keamy, który mimo ran zadanych mu przez Sayida i Richarda wciąż żyje. Informuje Locke'a o bombie na frachtowcu, która wybuchnie w chwili, kiedy jego serce przestanie bić. By wywabić Bena z kryjówki zaczyna opowiadać o śmierci Alex. Prowokacja skutkuje - Ben z furią atakuje Keamy'ego, zadając śmiertelną ranę. Nie wydaje się przejęty faktem, że przez niego zginą wszyscy znajdujący się na statku. thumb|right|225px|Ben przesuwa wyspę Metalowe przedmioty niszczą komorę, robiąc przejście w jej tylnej ścianie. Ben zakłada kurtkę z logiem DHARMY i przygotowuje się do zejścia na niższy poziom stacji. Mówi Locke'owi gdzie znaleźć Richarda, który odpowie na wszystkie jego pytania i podzieli się wiedzą dotyczącą wyspy. Dodaje, że ktokolwiek przesunie wyspę, nigdy na nią nie wróci. Ben, w przeciwieństwie do Locke'a wiedział, jak przesunąć wyspę. Uruchamiając zamarznięty mechanizm Ben spojrzał w górę i powiedział: "Mam nadzieję, że jesteś teraz zadowolony, Jacob". Po opuszczeniu wyspy 2005 thumb|left|225px|Ben budzi się na Saharze w 2005 roku Po podróży w czasie Ben budzi się na pustyni Sahara. Wygląda tak samo jak w momencie uruchomienia zamarzniętego mechanizmu pod stacją Orchidea 10 miesięcy wcześniej. Zatrzymuje go dwóch tubylców z bronią, jednak Ben szybko ich unieszkodliwia. Udaje się do Tunezji. W hotelu prosi o pokój na nazwisko Dean Moriarty i pyta recepcjonistkę o aktualną datę (co sugeruje, że wiedział, co się wydarzy po przeniesieniu wyspy). W telewizorze stojącym w hotelowym holu zauważa Sayida. Z Tunezjii Ben udał się do Tikrit w Iraku, gdzie z ukrycia obserwował pogrzeb Nadii. Nie tylko on szpiegował - na pogrzebie był też Bakir, agent Widmore'a. Zauważony przez Sayida Ben zasugerował, że to Bakir jest odpowiedzialny za śmierć Nadii, na dowód czego pokazał zdjęcie Bakira zrobione przez radar dwie przecznice od miejsca, gdzie ją zamordowano. Na pytanie Sayida w jaki sposób udało mu się opuścić wyspę skłamał, że użył łodzi Desmonda. Niedługo potem Ben namierzył Bakira w jednej z uliczek. Nim zdążyli porozmawiać znienacka pojawił się Sayid, który strzelił Bakirowi w plecy, a następnie opróżnił w niego cały magazynek, zabijając go. Po tym zdarzeniu Ben chciał odejść, jednak Sayid zaproponował współpracę w rozprawieniu się z resztą ekipy Widmore'a. Prawdopodobnie właśnie na tym Benowi zależało. Powiedział Sayidowi, że będą w kontakcie, odchodząc uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. W końcu Ben udał się do Widmore'a osobiście. Zastał go w łóżku z wpół opróżnioną butelką szkockiej. Widmore nie wydawał się zaskoczony. Spytał Bena, czy przyszedł go zabić, na co Ben odpowiedział, że obaj dobrze wiedzą, że nie może tego zrobić. Charles powiedział, że wyspa należy do niego - zawsze należała, a wszystko, co Ben posiada ukradł wcześniej jemu. Ben wyznał, że zamierza zamordować córkę Widmore'a, Penny. Od momentu spotkania w Tikrit Sayid pracował dla Bena jako zabójca, eliminując kolejne osoby z listy. Byli na niej między innymi pan Avellino, oraz "ekonomista". Sayid zawiódł podczas likwidacji ekonomisty wplątując się w romans z Elsą, którą zmuszony był zabić w samoobronie. Gdy okazał żal z powodu jej śmierci Ben powiedział, że ludzie, których ma zabić są źli, i jeśli przeżyją, to "przyjaciele" Sayida będą w niebezpieczeństwie. Dodał też, że ma dla niego nowe zadanie. Gdy Sayid powiedział, że "oni" wiedzą, kto ich szuka, Ben odpowiedział "Dobrze". ( ) 2008 Zimą Ben nadzoruje ostatnie zabójstwo, tym razem celem Sayida jest Andropov. Gdy zamach się udaje mówi Sayidowi, że to już koniec i, że nikt groźny nie został już w szeregach Widmore'a po czym jak gdyby nigdy nic rozstaje się z nim zachęcając go do powrotu do normalnego życia. Latem śledzi Locke'a i Abaddona którzy jeżdżą po kraju i próbują przekonać O6 do powrotu na Wyspę. Po wizycie duetu na grobie Helen Ben strzela do Abaddona zabijając go. Dwa dni później wchodzi do pokoju hotelowego Johna tuż przed próbą samobójczą, próbuje przekonać go do odrzucenia myśli samobójczych. W końcu udaje mu się, John ulega obietnicom Bena, że wspólnie przekonają O6 do powrotu na Wyspę. Gdy jednak John mówi, że ma obrączkę Jina oraz, że Christian Shephard powiedział mu aby udał się do Eloise Hawking Benjamin zabija Locke'a dusząc mężczyznę. Zaraz po tym jedzie na Domiikanę gdzie spotyka się z Sayidem, mówi mu, że ludzie Widmore'a znów zaczęli polowanie, najpierw zabili Locke'a a teraz czyhają na Hugo pod szpitalem psychiatrycznym w Santa Rosa. Gdy Sayid nie zgadza się na ponowne zabijanie Ben mi mu, że tak naprawdę od urodzenia był mordercą i, że taki już wykształcił sobie instynkt. Gdy Jarrah zaprzecza temu Ben ironicznie stwierdza, że rzeczywiście się pomylił. Kilkanaście dni po zabójstwie gdy załamany śmiercią Locke'a Jack włamuje się do domu pogrzebowego by zobaczyć ciało Jeremy'ego Benthama (aka Johna Locke'a) zastaje tam Bena. Zapytał go, kiedy ostatni raz rozmawiał z Lockiem i co Locke mu powiedział. Dodał, że Jack może wrócić na wyspę tylko wtedy, kiedy wszyscy, którzy ją opuścili powrócą razem, co znaczy, że ciało Locke'a również musi wrócić. Zasugerował, że pomoże mu pogodzić się z Kate, oraz zna sposób na znalezienie wyspy. thumb|right|Ben w mieszkaniu Jacka w Los Angeles Następnie Ben wraz z Jackiem zabierają z domu pogrzebowego ciało Johna i wsadzają je do vana Bena. Panowie spędzają noc w mieszkaniu Jacka, Ben sugeruje, że muszą odnaleźć Oceanic 6 i powrócić na Wyspę. Następnie daje Jackowi 6 godzin na przygotowanie się do wyjazdu i znika. W tym czasie udaje się do sklepu mięsnego Jill thumb|left|225px|Ben rozmawia z Jill gdzie opowiada o udanym zwerbowaniu Shepharda. Później dowiaduje się od Jacka, że Hugo przysłał do niego nieprzytomnego Sayida, Ben jedzie do domu Reyesów gdzie próbuje namówić Hugo aby poszedł z nim, Jackiem i Sayidem. Hugo jednak odmawia i z premedytacją daje się aresztować policji przyznając się do zabójstw których nie popełnił. thumb|right|Ben próbuje przekonać Hugo do powrotu na Wyspę Wściekły Ben jedzie do miejsca w którym przebywa pani Hawking. Mówi o niepowodzeniu w zwerbowaniu Hurleya, kobieta sugeruje, że jeśli nie spełnią planu w ciągu 70 godzin niech "Bóg ma nas w swojej opiece". Po spotkaniu z Hawking, Benjamin jedzie do szpitala św. Sebastiana gdzie Jack opatruje Sayida. Ze szpitala wychodzi w towarzystwie zarówno doktora jak i Irakijczyka, panowie rozstają się przed szpitalem. Jack jedzie namówić Kate do udania się wraz z nim w bezpieczne miejsce, a Ben i Sayid jadą na Long Beach Marina 23 gdzie ma dojść do zgrupowania części Oceanic Six. Przed rozstaniem Ben powtarza Jackowi, że zostało już niewiele czasu. Następnie on wraz Sayidem wsiadają w ciężarówki i ruszają do wskazanego miejsca. Po drodze Ben prosi Sayida aby zatrzymał się na podziemnym parkingu, tam dochodzi do spotkania Linusa z jego prawnikiem. Wychodzi na jaw, że to Ben straszy Kate prawnikami tak aby wymusić na niej powrót na Wyspę. Po spotkaniu dojeżdżają na wskazane miejsce, jakiś czas później pojawia się tam również Kate i Jack. Ben przyznaje się Austen, że to on chce odebrać jej Aarona. Tymczasem rozmowę obserwuje Sun która bierze pistolet, wychodzi ze swojego samochodu i rusza w ich kierunku. Gdy dochodzi do grupy przeżywa im rozmowę i przystawia Benowi pistolet do głowy. Obwinia go za śmierć męża, Ben spokojnie tłumaczy, że jest niewinny bo Jin żyje. Obiecuję się dać Sun dowód w ciągu pół godziny, musi tylko pojechać z nim do pewnej kobiety która mieszka w Los Angeles. Koreanka zgadza się i po chwili wraz z Benem i Jackiem jadą furgonetką do tajemniczej kobiety. Podczas jazdy Sun i Jack odgrażają się Linusowi, Ben gwałtownie zatrzymuje samochód i zaczyna krzyczeć, że gdyby wiedzieli co robił dla nich przez ostatnie 3 lata nie mogliby przestać mu dziękować. W końcu trio dojeżdża pod Kościół w którym przebywa tajemnicza kobieta, Ben daje Sun obrączkę Jina i tłumaczy, że dostał ją od Locke' a który specjalnie kłamał Sum, że Jin nie żyje bo tak mu obiecał. Gdy Sum ma już dowód Ben prosi dwójkę by poszła z nim do kobiety ponieważ ona pomoże im powrócić na Wyspę. Para zgadza się. Przed wejściem do budynku spotykają Desmonda, okazuje się, że kobieta w Kościele jest matką Faradaya. Czwórka wchodzi do środka. Ben wychodzi przed szereg i wita kobietę, okazuje się, że jest nią pani Hawking. Hawking pyta się Bena dlaczego jest ich tylko tylu. Ben odpowiada, że na razie tylko tylu dało się namówić. Hawking odpowiada, że na razie tylu wystarczy po czym mówi tajemnicze słowo: "Zaczynajmy" Następnie Ben wraz z resztą udaje się do podziemi Kościoła gdzie znajduje się stacja projektu Dharma - Latarnia, tam wysłuchuje wykładu Eloise na temat szans na powrót na Wyspę oraz celu stacji w której się znajdują. Po tym jak Hawking bierze na bok Jacka Ben idzie na górę i modli się przed ołtarzem. Gdy przychodzi Jack przytacza mu biblijną historię o Tomaszu Apostole który nie wierzył w zmartwychwstanie Jezusa do póki nie dotknął jego ran. Mówi Shepardhowi, że z nim będzie tak samo. Potem wychodzi mówiąc, że musi wyjaśnić ze starym znajomym pewną sprawę i spełnić obietnicę. thumb|left|225px|[[Ben celuje do Penny ]] W południe następnego dnia Ben zjawia się w porcie w Los Angeles, dzwoni do Charlesa Widmore'a i mówi mu, że dziś wraca na Wyspę oraz o tym, że za chwilę zabije jego córkę - Penny w ramach zemsty za śmierć jego córki. Później rozłącza się i rusza z pistoletem w dłoni do łodzi Desmonda i Penny. W trakcie spaceru spotyka Desa z zakupami w ręku, gdy Hume pyta co Ben tu robi ten strzela powalając mężczyznę. Wtedy Linusa zauważa Penelope, przerażona błaga o litość i zapewnia, że nie utrzymuje kontaktu z ojcem. Gdy Linus ma już strzelić zauważa małego Charliego Hume'a - synka pary. Zamyślony przypomina sobie porwanie Alex gdy od tyłu atakuje go Desmond. Uderza go z całej siły po czym wrzuca do wody. Kilka godzin później poobijany i poraniony Linus dzwoni do Jacka z budki telefonicznej w zatoce w LA i każe mu odebrać trumnę z Lockiem od Jill. Spóźnia się na lot 316, w samolocie czyta książkę kłamiąc Jacka, że matka nauczyła go czytać ( nie mogła tego zrobić bo zmarła przy porodzie ), w czasie turbulencji poprzedzających błysk wydaje się być nad wyraz spokojny. Po powrocie na Wyspę Sezon 5 thumb|right|225px|[[Ben powalony przez Sun ]] Wraz z rozbitkami lotu z wyjątkiem Jacka, Kate, Hugo i Sayida trafia na Wyspę Hydrę do normalnego czasu. Tuż po katastrofie obserwuje pierwszą naradę rozbitków, gdy słyszy słowa Caesara, że w pobliżu widział budynki i klatki dla zwierząt natychmiast znika w dżungli. Jest śledzony przez Sun, gdy orientuje się o tym zaskakuje kobietę pytając się dlaczego za nim podąża. Kobieta pyta go dokąd idzie. Ben mówi, że są na Wyspie Hydra i idzie do kajaków by popłynąć na Wyspę główną. Sun decyduje się iść razem z Linusem. Po chwili do pary dołącza także Frank Lapidus który odradza Sun zaufanie człowiekowi za którym wysłano frachtowiec pełen komandosów. Gdy Ben doprowadza parę do ukrytych przy brzegu kajaków Sun ogłusza go uderzeniem wiosłem w głowę i wraz z pilotem opuszcza Hydrę. Po przebudzeniu większość czasu spędza śpiąc i odpoczywając po katastrofie w stacji Hydrze. Kilka dni później gdy w obozie rozbitków pojawia się zmartwychwstały John Locke nie jest świadom jego obecności. Wieczorem w sali z rannymi pojawiają się Locke i Caesar. John widząc śpiącego Bena mówi, że to człowiek który go zabił. thumb|left|225px|[[Ben śpi po katastrofie lotu 316 ]] Jakiś czas później Ben budzi się i zszokowany patrzy na uśmiechniętego Johna który mówi cynicznie, że wita Linusa w świecie żywych. Po tych słowach Ben zaczyna tłumaczyć, że wiedział o tym iż, Locke zmartwychwstanie a potrzebował od niego kilku informacji dlatego nie mógł pozwolić mu się powiesić. Następnie zmienia temat mówiąc, że teraz musi odpowiedzieć za to, że zmienił zasady i powrócił na Wyspę i zostać osądzonym przez coś na co nie ma nawet nazwy a co rozbitkowie zwykli nazywać Potworem. Rankiem następnego dnia na plaży Ben pyta się czy nie pomóc Ilanie i jej przyjaciołom którzy otwierają pewną skrzynię wyłowioną z morza. Ilana stwierdza, że nie trzeba. Następnie Ben rozmawia z Caesarem, panowie zastanawiają się nad Lockiem. Ben stwierdza, że zapewne był tu jeszcze przed katastrofą i, że jego słowa o tym, że Ben go zabił są szalone i świadczą o obłąkaniu Johna. Sugeruje Caesarowi, że Locke może być niebezpieczny. Caesar stwierdza, że jest na to przygotowany i pokazuje Benowi pistolet znaleziony w Hydrze. Następnie Ben udaje się do swojego dawnego gabinetu w stacji Hydra. thumb|right|[[Ben przy swoim biurku ]] Wyjmuje z biurka i ogląda swoje zdjęcie z Alex gdy przychodzi Locke, na jego pytanie co to jest Linus odpiera, że coś sentymentalnego po czym chowa zdjęcie do kieszeni. Pomiędzy mężczyznami wywiązuje się rozmowa nt. zabójstwa, Ben tłumaczy Johnowi, że tylko w ten sposób mógł zwerbować O6 i przekonać ich do powrotu na Wyspę. John stwierdza, że wystarczyłyby mu tylko przeprosiny po czym stwierdza iż podjął pewna decyzję: pomoże Benowi w osądzie, zaprowadzi go przed oblicze Potwora. Po tych słowach mężczyźni idą na plażę po łódź, zostają jednak zatrzymani przez Caesara i kilku rozbitków. Caesar nie pozwala panom wziąć łodzi, gdy na Johnie nie robi to wrażenia Caesar chce wyjąc broń ale okazuje się, że ma ją w rękach Ben który bez zastanowienia strzela do Caesara zabijając go. Po tym geście mężczyźni odpływają na Wyspę główną, do Baraków. Tam Ben zauważa zapalone światło w pokoju zajmowanym niegdyś przez Alex. Gdy wchodzi do środka okazuje się, że to Sun. Po chwili zjawia się również Frank i John. Po wyjaśnieniu sytuacji i odejściu Franka Locke przypomina Linusowi o tym co ma zrobić. Ben posłusznie otwiera swój tajny pokój i drzwi w ukryte w nich. Schodzi po schodach do ciasnego tunelu przez który dostaje się do dużej sali ze zbiornikiem pełnym wody. Ben wkłada rękę w wodę i wyjmuje korek. thumb|left|225px|[[Ben wzywa Potwora ]] Po chwili woda zlatuje do dziury wewnątrz ziemi, Ben mówi, że będzie czekał na zewnątrz. W ten sposób mężczyzna wezwał Potwora. Po wyjściu z tajnego pokoju Ben spotyka na werandzie Sun która mówi,że John gdzieś poszedł ale nie powiedział gdzie. Po kilku chwilach Locke zjawia się jednak gwałtownie wychodząc z krzaków czym straszy parę myślącą,że to właśnie Potwór nadchodzi. John sugeruje Benowi, że skoro Potwór jeszcze się nie pojawił może sami pójdą do niego. Ben stwierdza jednak, że nie wie gdzie mieszka stwór. Wtedy John szokuje go mówiąc, że on wie. W nocy trio wyrusza do Potwora prowadzone przez Johna, na miejsce dochodzą dopiero rankiem następnego dnia. Przed zejściem do podziemi Świątyni gdzie mieszka Potwór Linus mówi do Sun, że jeśli nie przeżyje niech przy najbliższym spotkaniu z Desmondem Humem przeprosi go za to. Gdy Kwon pyta za co Ben odpiera, że Des będzie wiedział po czym wraz z Lockiem schodzi w głąb dziury. Pod ziemią mężczyźni znajdują się w starożytnym opuszczonym korytarzu, zapalają pochodnie i ruszają naprzód. Nagle posadzka zarywa się pod Benem i mężczyzna spada piętro niżej. John wybiega w głąb Świątyni w poszukiwaniu jakiejś liny a Ben tymczasem rusza nowo odkrytym korytarzem. Na jego końcu znajduje dużą salę z kolumnami i egipskimi hieroglifami, Ben podchodzi do ołtarzu z namalowanym Anibusem i zauważa pod nim zakurzoną kratkę. Po chwili ze środka zaczyna się wydobywać Czarny Dym który ogarnia Bena. Rozpoczyna się osąd. Potwór pokazuje Benowi sceny z jego życia, w tym zabójstwo Alex i opiekę nad dziewczyną. Na koniec Dym powraca do wnętrza Świątyni wnikając przez kratki. Zrozpaczony Ben stoi na środku sali gdy pojawia się duch Alex. Mężczyzna jest niesamowicie wzruszony, prosi dziewczynę o przebaczenie za to, że pozwolił Keamy'emu ją zabić. Alex z pozoru wydaje się być pozytywnie nastawiona do ojca jednak po chwili zmienia ton i popycha ojca na jedną z kolumn. thumb|right|225px|[[Ben sądzony przez Potwora ]] Mówi mu, że wie o jego planach drugiego zabójstwa Johna, stwierdza, że jeśli Linus zrobi coś w tym kierunku znajdzie go i zniszczy. Nakazuje również Benowi aby od tej pory był całkowicie podległy Johnowi Locke'owi i traktowa go jako przywódcę. Mówi, że jeśli Ben nie będzie wykonywał poleceń Locke'a i podążał za nim zabije go. Wstrząśnięty Linus zamyka oczy w rozpaczy, gdy je otwiera duchs dziewczyny już nie ma. Nagle rozlega się głos Locke'a, Ben podchodzi do dziury nad którą stoi John z liną. Ben mówi ze łzami w oczach słowa: "To pozwoliło mi żyć" thumb|left|225px|Duch [[Alex atakuje Bena ]] Po osądzie wraz z [Sun i Johnem Ben rusza do obozu Innych rozbitego na plaży, tam jest świadkiem powitalnej rozmowy Locke'a z Richardem. Zdaje się być przybity całą sytuacją i wyraźnie zagubiony, od tej pory to Locke jest alfą i omegą a on jedynie szarym człowiekiem podążającym za nim zgodnie z przekazem Alex. Na pytanie Sun czy wierzy, że John potrafi sprowadzić jej męża z 1977 roku odpowiada, że nic co się wydarzyło nie wydarzyło się na marne. Wieczorem tego samego dnia idzie wraz z Richardem i Johnem do dżungli gdzie jest świadkiem jak Alpert pod okiem Locke'a dopełnia przeznaczenie i przeprowadza rozmowę z młodszą wersją Johna w drugim przeskoku czasowym. Pyta się Johna skąd wiedział, że akurat teraz nastąpi to wydarzenie, ten odpiera, że Wyspa mu powiedziała. Następnie zostaje zaatakowany przez Locke'a który zarzuca mu, że nigdy nie rozmawiał z Jacobem. Po powrocie do obozu wraz z Richardem wysłuchuje przemówienia Johna w którym zachęca Innych by wraz z nim poszli do Jacoba i w końcu ujrzeli jego twarz. Na słowa Alperta, że Locke staje się dużym problemem odpiera, żę wie o tym od dawna i dlatego próbował go zabić. Następnego dnia rano wraz z całą resztą wyrusza w stronę chatki, już na samym starcie wędrówki pyta się mężczyzny po co tak naprawdę idzie do Jacoba. Odpowiedź wprawia go w osłupienie, John stwierdza, że idzie tam aby zabić Jacoba. thumb|right|225px|Ben zszokowany po słowach Johna o zabiciu Jacoba Idąc do celu Inni zatrzymują się w opuszczonym obozie rozbitków. Ben siada samotnie na plaży gdy nagle dołącza do niego John. Locke pyta co zaszło w chatce gdy pierwszy raz poszli odwiedzić Jacoba. Linus przyznaje się, że kłamał. Rozmawiał z pustym krzesłem bo wstydził się tego, że nigdy nie spotkał lidera Innych. Następnie pyta John dlaczego chce zabić Jacoba. John wypomina Benowi, że po mimo wiernej służbie Wyspie miał nowotwór, musiał patrzeć na śmierć córki i został wygnany, a to wszystko w imię człowieka którego nawet nigdy nie mógł zobaczyć. Zadaje pytanie "A więc dlaczego ty nie chciałbyś zabić Jacoba?". Linus jest wstrząśnięty. Gdy dochodzą do Posągu John prosi Bena aby udał się z nim do środka. Richard jest oburzony. Mówi, że do Jacoba może iść tylko przywódca Innych, a na Wyspie może być tylko jeden. Zdenerwowany John odpiera, że sądzi iż wszystkie te zasady Richard wymyśla na poczekaniu. Dodaje, że jeśli wejście dwóch przywódców do siedziby Jacoba to problem, to na pewno wraz z nim go rozwiążą. thumb|left|225px|Umierający [[Jacob upada na swojego oprawcę ]] Pod posągiem Locke zaczyna dyskusje z Jacobem. Widać iż obaj panowie znają się dobrze. Gdy Ben pyta czy już się spotkali John odpiera "W pewnym sensie". Następnie prosi, żeby Ben wykonał powierzone mu zadanie. Jacob przypomina Linusowi, że ma wybór i może nie wykonać tego o co prosi Locke. Ben jest wstrząśnięty. Żali się iż mieszka na Wyspie 35 lat i w kółko słyszał imię Jacob. Zawsze wykonywał plecenia lidera i nigdy nic nie kwestionował, a gdy chciał się zobaczyć z Jacobem słyszał "Musisz poczekać, musisz być cierpliwy", natomiast John mógł to zrobić kiedy chciał. Linus pyta "Dlaczego on? Co było ze mną nie tak?". Kiedy widzi, że Jacoba nie przejmują jego problemy wbija mu nóż w serce. Następnie patrzy zszokowany jak Fałszywy Locke wpycha ciało przywódcy Innych do ognia. Sezon 6 Kilkanaście minut po śmierci Jacoba Ben siedzi wstrząśnięty koło paleniska w którym spłonęło jego ciało i nie może uwierzyć w to co się stało. Powoli uświadamia sobie, że został zmanipulowany a Locke musiał znać już wcześniej Jacoba. Po chwili Flocke prosi go by udał się na zewnątrz i zaprosił do środka Richarda bo muszą porozmawiać w cztery oczy. Ben wykonuje polecenie ale nadal nie może się otrząsnąć, na zewnątrz Alpert każe mu powiedzieć co stało się wewnątrz statuy, Ben kłamie, że wszystko jest w porządku. Wtedy zostaje rzucony przez Richarda na piasek, gdy się unosi widzi, że obok leży martwe ciało Johna Locke'a. To kolejny szoker jakiego otrzymuje w przeciągu niecałej godziny. Jakiś czas później Ben zaczyna nabierać pewności siebie, wie już, że John Locke nie zmartwychwstał a osoba która mu towarzyszyła to ktoś kto przybrał jedynie jego postać. Po chwili zjawia się Alpert, który prosi Bena o wyjaśnienie co tak naprawdę zaszło w posągu. Ten odpiera, że jeśli to go interesuje niech sam wejdzie do środka i się przekona. W tym momencie wściekły Bram obwieszcza, że razem z kilkoma ludźmi wchodzi do środka. Bierze również na siłę Linusa. Zmuszony Ben staje przed obliczem Flocke'a starając się ukryć, że nie przyszedł sam. Ten jednak wyczuwa obecność reszty i ta ujawnia się. Po chwili dochodzi do strzelaniny oraz pojawienia się Potwora. Wstrząśnięty Ben obserwuje wszystko z ukrycia, po chwili gdy cała ekipa jest już martwa Czarny Dym znika a w sali ponownie pojawia się Flocke. Przeprasza Bena, że musiał go zobaczyć w takiej postaci. Następnie panowie rozmawiają, Ben żali się Flockowi, że okłamywał go i manipulował nim podając się za Johna Locke'a. Nazywa też Flocka Potworem, Wróg Jacoba prosi by nie używali wyzwisk. Następnie opowiada Benowi ostatnią myśl jaka przeszła przez głowę Johna w chwili śmieci, to pytanie "Dlaczego?". Wstrząśnięty Ben słucha tego z przerażeniem po czym zadaje kluczowe pytanie: "Czego chcesz?". Flocke ironizuje po czym odpiera, że chce jedynej rzeczy jakiej nie chciał John Locke, chce wrócić do domu. Jakiś czas później Ben jest świadkiem jak Wróg Jacoba wychodzi ze statuy, bije do nieprzytomności Richarda po czym zarzuca go na ramię i znika w dżungli. Parę godzin później Ben ponownie wchodzi do statuy, zastaje tam Ilanę płaczącą nad ciałami posągowców i Brama. Kobieta pyta się Linusa co tu się naprawdę stało, Ben opowiada jej historię zastrzegają, że może mu nie uwierzyć. W końcu on sam pyta kobietę dlaczego Wróg Jacoba porwał Richarda i poszedł z nim do dżungli, ta odpiera, że Potwór rekrutuje. Jakiś czas później pozostała pod posągiem czteroosobowa grupa decyduje się pochować ciało Johna Locke'a, w tym celu udają się na cmentarzysko rozbitków usytuowane na wydmach. Tam w ciszy Ben i Frank składają ciało mężczyzny do grobu wykopanego przez nich, poirytowana brakiem słów Ilana prosi by ktoś wygłosił jakąś mowę. Decyduje się na to Ben, mówi, że John Locke był niezwykłym człowiekiem wiary a on sam nigdy mu nie dorówna, następnie przeprasza, że go zabił po czym razem z Frankiem zakopuje ciało. Następnie ekipa wyrusza do Świątyni gdzie docierają o zmierzchu tego samego dnia, są świadkami jak Potwór wpada do Świątyni i rozpoczyna szaleńczy mord w postaci Czarnego Dymu. Po spotkaniu Milesa i dowiedzeniu się od niego, że Sayid jest w sali ze źródłem Ben biegnie tam oddzielając się od grupy. Na miejscu Jarrah siedzi nad wodą przypatrując się dryfującym po niej ciałom Lennona i Dogena. Na słowa Bena, że musi iść z nim bo wie jak uciec odpiera z obłędem w oczach, że on nie musi uciekać. Przerażony Ben orientuje się, że Sayid jest już marionetką Wroga Jacoba dlatego też ucieka. Linus wybiega ze Świątyni i wbiega w dżunglę, wkrótce napotyka resztę swojej grupy. Wspólnie decydują się udać na plażę - do dawnego obozu rozbitków. W trakcie wędrówki do obozu Ilana daje Milesowi woreczek z prochami Jacoba zebranymi w Posągu i dowiaduje się, że zabójcą jej przywódcy nie jest Potwór a Ben. Linus zaprzecza tym informacją ale Ilana nie jest w stanie mu uwierzyć. Nad ranem kolejnego dnia grupa dociera do obozu na plaży, tam Ben cały czas stara się okłamać Ilanę, iż to nie on zamordował Jacoba, ta jednak nie reaguje na jego osobę - do czasu, wkrótce podchodzi do Linusa z karabinem i grożąc mu prowadzi zszokowanego mężczyznę na cmentarzysko rozbitków. Tam daje mu przyrząd do kopania, przywiązuje go za nogę do drzewa i nakazuje Benowi kopać swój grób. Równoległa linia czasowa thumb|left|250px|Pierwsze spotkanie Bena Linusa i Johna Locke'a w równoległej linii czasowej Benjamin Linus jest nauczycielem w jednym z liceów w Los Angeles. Naucza historii Europy. Pewnego wrześniowego dnia roku 2004 poznaje w pracy nowego nauczyciela, który jest na zastępstwie, mężczyzna porusza się na wózku i nazywa się John Locke. Ciekawostki * Odwiedził aż 7 stacji dharmy (Hydra,Łabędz,Perła,Orchidea,Latarnia,Laska,Płomień) więcej niż ktokolwiek inny. Nie odwiedził tylko Burzy,Zwierciadła i Strzały. * Jako broni używa 16 calowej (ok. 40.64 cm) teleskopowej pałki * Jest 6 postacią, a zarazem jedyną nie należącą do Szóstki Oceanic która miała flashforward * Jest 24 postacią która miała jakikolwiek flashback * Do tej pory wystąpił w 34 epizodach * W pewnym sensie jest odpowiedzialny za śmierć swoich rodziców: Emily umarła tuż po porodzie, natomiast Roger został zagazowany przez Bena * Powiedział, że nie cierpi igieł, aczkolwiek mógł to powiedzieć tylko dlatego, żeby oszukać Sawyera * Juliet powiedziała Benowi o jego guzie dzień przed katastrofą . Jednakże sam Ben powiedział Jackowi "Dwa dni po tym, jak dowiedziałem się, że mam guza na kręgosłupie z nieba spadł neurochirurg" * Guz Bena znajdował się na kręgu L4 * W szwajcarskim paszporcie Bena fragment numeru seryjnego "HNSO" czyta się podobnie do Hanso * Będąc więźniem rozbitków dostaje do poczytania książkę "Bracia Karamazow", która opowiada o 4 braciach którzy zamordowali ojca. Książka niezbyt przypada mu do gustu więc pyta Locke'a, czy nie mają nic Stephena Kinga . Trzy miesiące wcześniej Ben opowiedział Juliet o swojej niechęci do jednej z jego książek, "Carrie"("One of Us") * W kolor oczu Bena zmienia się z intensywnej zieleni, kiedy zwraca się do Richarda Alperta do szaroniebieskich, kiedy zwraca się do Jacka * Niektórzy fani nazywają go Benry, z powodu wcześniejszego podszywania się pod Henry'ego Gale'a * Pojazdy, które wykorzystano w scenie otwierającej mogą nas informować o roku urodzin Bena: ** anonimowe źródło zbliżone do producentów serialu wyznaje, że zalecono zdobycie samochodów pochodzących z 1963 roku lub starszych do sceny z Portland * W komentarzach sezonu 3 na dvd do odcinka wyjaśniono, że Ben, jako przywódca Innych oraz Richard Alpert, osoba nominująca przywódcę trzymają się nawzajem w impasie, gdyż jeden wybiera następcę dla drugiego. ** Również w komentarzach producenci opisują rywalizację między Benem a Lockiem jako walkę o tytuł "Wladcy wyspy" * Jego znakiem zodiaku jest Strzelec. Powiązania z imieniem * W Biblii Benjamin jest najmłodszym synem Jakuba * Z Hebrajskiego imię Bena znaczy "Syn", natomiast Linus odwołuje się do "syna Apolla, boga Słońca". Apollo nienaumyślnie zabił swojego syna w zawodach. Całościowo Benjamin Linus można tłumaczyć jako "Syn boga syna Słońca". ** Czyżby Roger był synem Jacoba? * W mitologii greckiej Linus był utalentowanym muzykiem, który nauczył Heraklesa jak grać na lirze. Był ekspertem od liry (ang. "lyre expert"), natomiast Ben jest mistrzem kłamstw ("liar expert"). * Matka Bena umarła wydając go na świat, podobnie jak matka biblijnego Benjamina. Obydwoje otrzymali imiona od swoich umierających matek. * Jego fałszywa tożsamość oraz sposób przybycia na wyspę zostały zaczerpnięte z książki L. Franka Bauma "Czarnoksiężnik z krainy z Oz". Henry Gale był wujkiem Dorotki z popularnej adaptacji książki z 1939r, natomiast lot balonem na gorące powietrze odwołuje się do samego czarnoksięznika, który w ten sposób przybył do Oz, i prawdopodobnie w taki sam sposób je opuścił. W trzeciej książce Bauma z serii Oz - "Ozma z Oz" doktor Wujka Henry'ego nakazuje mu udać się do Australii. * Nazwisko, które podaje w tunezyjskim hotelu - Dean Moriarty, to nazwisko jednego z bohaterów książki Jacka Kerouaca "W Drodze". Ciekawostki * W I wieku naszej ery żył , który był pierwszym papieżem po św. Piotrze. Zmarł on prawdopodobnie 23 września 78 roku. Tego samego dnia 1876 lat później armia USA wykonała zdjęcie wyspy. Pytania bez odpowiedzi Aby zobaczyć teorie fanów związane z pytaniami bez odpowiedzi zobacz Teorie Zanim trafił na wyspę * Jeśli naprawdę był w stanie opuszczać wyspę, dlaczego potrzebował Jacka, żeby go zoperował? ** Może w czasie 'teleportacji' nowotwór mógł stać się groźniejszy. Może taka podróż była niebezpieczna dla nowotworu . ** Może nie chciał opuszczać wyspy widząc tutejsze zamieszanie, walki między Innymi a głównymi bohaterami.. I zaraz wpadł na pomysł wykorzystania Jacka. Dlatego nie zaprzątał sobie głowy wizją powrotu z wyspy która była dla niego tak ważna i bał się zostawiać ją "same sobie". ** Wyspa spowodowała, że Ben zachorował, w świecie zewnętrznym rak by się wycofał, podobnie jak z rakiem Rose- wyzdrowiała na wyspie, po powrocie do świata zewnętrznego znów by chorowała. Przed katastrofą * Dlaczego Ben został przywódcą Innych? ** Jako dziecko uciekł z domu ojca na wyspie, spotkał sie z Richardem i prosił, by ten zabrał go ze sobą. Został też uzdrowiony w świątyni. Po tym jak Widmore złamał reguły, najbardziej odpowiednim kandydatem na to stanowisko okazał sie Linus. Ponadto już jako dorosły Ben, udowodnił, że wyspa i Inni są ważniejsi od ojca i Dharmy, których zagazował. * Kto był ich przywódcą przed Benem? ** Przed Benem przywódcą był Widmore. * Kiedy i w jakich okolicznościach poznał Danielle? ** Miała zostać zabita wraz z dzieckiem, gdyż według Widmore'a stanowiły zagrożenie dla wyspy. Ostatecznie zabrał tylko dziecko, darując życie kobiecie. * Skąd wiedział, kim był Henry Gale i gdzie został pochowany? ** Prawdopodobnie jak Henry się rozbił kazał Mikhailowi zdobyc informacje o nim tak jak to było z rozbitkami. * Czy pozwolił umrzeć Annie podczas czystki? ** Annie mogła umrzeć będąc w ciąży, lub Ben może przeciągnął ją na stronę Tamtych. ** Annie mogła odpłynąć podczas ewakuacji Dharmy w odcinku . *** Annie prawdopodobnie umarła będąc w ciąży, stąd obsesja Bena dotycząca prowadzenia badań mających zapobiec umieraniu kobiet w ciąży. Podczas rozmowy z Juliette - Harper mówi, że Ben jest nią zauroczony, bo przypomina Ją (prawdopodobnie miała wtedy na myśli Annie). Znaczy to że Annie była bardzo ważna dla Bena. Dlatego później nie jest w stanie zabić Danielle i jej dziecka i postanawia zaopiekować się Alex, by zminiejszyć swój ból po stracie własnego dziecka. *** Miał wyrzuty sumienia, że przez niego zmarła jego matka Emily ( podczas porodu)- stąd obsesja, by za wszelką cenę ratować kobiety w ciąży. Po katastrofie * Jeśli wyspa leczy ludzi, dlaczego Ben zachorował na nowotwór? ** Ben zachorował na nowotwór, ponieważ był genetycznie obciażony wadą kręgosłupa podobnie jak Locke. Płody obojga mężczyzn zostały stworzone przez fundację Hanso i obaj mają tę samą wadę, ponadto matki mężczyzn nosiły imię Emily. Matka Bena zmarła przy porodzie, a matka Locke'a twierdziła, że została niepokalanie poczęta, co by tłumaczyło fakt, że została sztucznie zapłodniona- poddana testowi i nie pamiętała o tym zdarzeniu. Potem uznano ją za wariatkę. ** Wyspa "zrządziła", że Locke wyzdrowiał, a Ben zachorował, tym samym wyznaczając swojego nowego władcę. ** Wyspa chciała się "pozbyć Bena" bo już nie był potrzebny. ** To mogła być kara Wyspy za złe czyny wyrządzane przez Bena. * Czy mówił prawdę, kiedy powiedział Locke'owi, że przyszedł specjalnie po niego? ** Prawdopodobnie tak, zważywszy na to, że Locke był od urodzenia "wybrany". ** Niekoniecznie, mógł tak powiedzieć po to, aby ogłupić Locke'a, pozyskać w nim sprzymierzeńca i spowodować rozłam wśród rozbitków (,,ci dobrzy", do których rzekomo John należał, i pozostali). To mógł być przebiegły zabieg manipulatorski. * Czemu utrzymuje, że urodził się na wyspie? ** Chce zapomnieć o swoim dzieciństwie zniszczonym przez ojca. ** Chce, aby wszyscy myśleli, że zna wyspę najlepiej i zna odpowiedź na każde pytanie. ** Ben utrzymuje, że urodził się na wyspie, gdyż uważa, że stało się tak po jego inicjacji w świątyni (stał się nowym, innym człowiekiem). * W jaki sposób przyzwał Potwora? ** W jego domu w Dharmaville znajduje się ukryte pomieszczenie, w którym istnieje mechanizm wzywający potwora. Poznaliśmy tę prawdę w sezonie V, kiedy Ben wezwał w ten sposób Potwora, aby zaatakował Keamy'ego i jego ludzi. * Dlaczego wmówił Locke'owi, że wpisywanie liczb w Łabędziu jest bezcelowe, jeśli okazało się bardzo ważne dla wyspy? ** Chciał skłócić rozbitków ze sobą. *** Sam nie widział, że to jest bardzo ważne. **** Ben przed wpisaniem cyfr użył komputera aby skontaktować się ze swoimi ludźmi i wydać im polecenia odnośnie wypuszczenia Michaela. Aby zapobiec dalszemu wykorzystywaniu komputera do komunikacji, postanowił doprowadzić do eksplozji stacji przez zasianie w Locke'u ziarna niepewności. Po opuszczeniu wyspy * Jakie zasady obowiązują Bena i Widmore'a? ** Nie mogą mieć dzieci z osobą ze świata zewnętrznego. * Dlaczego Widmore twierdzi, że Ben ukradł mu wyspę? ** Ponieważ Widmore będąc przywódcą wyspy został przez niego wygnany. * Co się stało Benowi w przeddzień lotu 316? ** Został pobity przez Desmonda, kiedy próbował zabić Penelope w ramach zemsty na Charlesie Widmorze, którego obarczał winą za śmierć swojej córki - Alex. Zobacz też * Pamiętnik Bena * Obraz Bena * Laleczka Bena * Biblioteka Bena * Zdjęcie Bena ar:بينجامان لاينوس da:Benjamin Linus de:Benjamin Linus en:Benjamin Linus es:Benjamin Linus fr:Benjamin Linus he:בנג'מין ליינוס it:Benjamin Linus nl:Benjamin Linus pt:Benjamin Linus ru:Бенджамин Лайнус zh:Ben Linus Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Inni Kategoria:Pracownicy DHARMA Kategoria:Pasażerowie lotu 316